


Musings on the Past

by cnoocy



Series: Future Drabbles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Climate Change, Drabble, Future, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy





	

Yeah, I know the songs and poems from the Collapse. And it's sad how much we lost, but there's still beauty in the world. My life is a sequence of ups and downs, loves and heartbreaks, victories and failures, just like everyone's life has always been.

When I'm looking down from above it all, I don't see the land below me as ruined. It's just my home, and it looks like it. I don't sit up at night crying about the Venetians or the lion.

I mean, it's not like they sat up crying about the Mississippians or the thylacine.


End file.
